A Wandering Soul
by Elena Parker
Summary: Me? Kushina? What kind of sick joke is that! Isn't my name supposed to be Lillian Potter, not Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze? AU/ MOD! Harry/Fem!Harry: in which Death decided to swap the soul of his dying Mistress with Kushina's, which broke the Universe. Rated M for Language. Discontinued.
1. A Mother's Love

**SUMMARY: Me? Kushina? What kind of sick joke is that?! Isn't my name supposed to be Lillian Potter, not Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze? AU/ MOD! Harry/Fem!Harry: in which Death decided to swap the soul of his dying Mistress with Kushina's, which broke the Universe. Not a crack fic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I wished I could own Harry Potter and Naruto, but sadly I don't.**

 **WARNING: Language, plot holes, character deaths.**

* * *

She was dying. She didn't want to, at least not so soon anyways. She had wanted to marry a decent guy and have many children, who'd live happily like the Weasley family, but she never even got the chance. Not only was she dying, but she was leaving behind poor Teddy to face the world alone – _what with Andromeda dead some time ago due to some illness._ At least, Hermione and Ron would look after him. She was sure of that. He'd be depressed for some time, but he'd move on after that. Maybe. _Possibly._

"Don't go." Teddy said with tears in his eyes as he held her hand gently but firmly. He sobbed as he stared at her with chocolate brown eyes which were now changing into green ones like hers. He had inherited his Metamorphosis abilities from his mother Tonks, though he cannot control it fully, considering he is just a little boy of five. His hair and eyes changes with his emotions, making it harder for him to concentrate to remain in one appearance. She knew he'd get the hang of his abilities one day. _Too bad she won't be there to see it._ He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered "Please don't go, Lily."

Her heart went out for the boy who was like her own son. Oh how she wished things didn't have to turn out this way. She wished she hadn't been hit by that blasted forbidden curse that was degrading her body and eating her out alive. She often wondered how her life would've been if she hadn't been hit by some forbidden curse. Maybe she'd have married a decent guy and had some kids, and would've taken better care of Teddy. Even if she hadn't found any decent guy to marry, she'd have traveled around the world with her Godson and enjoyed the rest of her life. But no, here she was, stuck in a bed in St. Mungous, being a burden on everyone. _Merlin, her life sucks!_

She could feel her body go numb, and her heart slowing down. Still, she fought against her own body to keep her eyes open, and stare at her Godson, who was crying silently and begging her to stay with him. _Isn't that what she had done for the last five years?_ Struggling to stay alive for her Godson, even though she should've died five years ago. During her fight at the Battle of Hogwarts, some stupid death eater hit her with some sort of curse that affected her immunity system that led to her deteriorating health condition. The healers at St. Mungous had declared that she won't even survive for a whole year, but surprisingly, she had been alive for five years now, though to be truthful that was all because Death had extended her time, what with being his Mistress and all.

But even if Death had extended her time for living, her survival had been agonizingly painful. Every breath felt like a thousand ton pressure over her lungs, and every movement of her body made her want to whimper in pain. It was a miracle that she got to live this long now.

But not anymore. Enough was enough. She was at her limit. She can't deal with more pain. She was broken beyond repair, and the pain did nothing to soothe her agony. She just wanted for this pain to stop.

So, giving her all at a final attempt to smile at her godson for one last time, she squeezed his hand gently with the last strength remained within her, she said "I'm sorry." Her voice sounded soft and raspy, but to Teddy it was the most melodic thing he'd ever heard. More tears streamed down his eyes as he kissed the back of her hand softly, wishing he could've spent more time with his Godmother, who has cared for him ever since he was born. "Teddy," She said softly, smiling that beautiful smile of hers. He stared at her green eyes, that glowed better than emeralds, and her flaming red hair that was sprawledout around her. Even in deathbed, she looked beautiful to him. "I want you to be happy." She said, looking deeply into his ever changing eyes, as if staring deep into his soul. "I don't want you to regret anything. I want you to live your life to the fullest, and if you can, live for me too."

"I…" He gulped, though he wasn't eating anything, and closed his eyes. He sniffled and said "I will."

She stared at him proudly. Oh he was such a brave little boy. He'll be sad for sometime, she had no doubt about it, but he'll move on. She just wished that he'd get to have a better and long life, unlike hers. She wished for him to be happy.

And finally with these thoughts in her mind, she closed her heavy eyelids and succumbed to eternal sleep.

 _Maybe now she will get to meet her parents, Sirius and Remus in her afterlife._

* * *

"-Shina."

"Kushina"

"KUSHINA!"

 _What the-?_ Startled, she opened her eyes, and found herself drowning in _deepdeepdeepdeepdeep_ blue orbs of a man who had blonde, spiky hair, and was looking at her with sadness, love and pain. He wore weird clothes- what with a dark blue full shirt and pants over there were a green vest. He wore a white coat above all that stuff.

Not that she didn't mind staring at a very gorgeous man-even if he is wearing questionable clothing, she'd like it very much to know who he is before she start flirting with him –or soething. Hey, old habits die hard, okay?

So, she racked her brains to see if she could recognize this man at all. No. Zip. Nada. Nothing.

 _Who the hell is this guy?_

 _ **Minato**_ **.** A sweet voice whispered in her mind. _**Minato Namikaze. Your**_ **husband.**

 _Husband?!_ She choked up and spat out blood from her mouth. She felt so weak and exhausted, and so much in _painpainpainpain_ – _and what the hell is that thing running beneath her skin?_ It feels odd, but warm, and familiar.

 _ **Chakra**_ \- her mind supplied.

 _What the fuck is going on?_ She opened and closed her mouth, but no words seemed to come to her. Nothing made sense at all. What the hell is this chakra-thing? And husband?! Seriously? She didn't even know this guy! When the bloody hell did she marry? And why didn't anyone tell her that she was married?! Come on, she wouldn't have been stupid enough to not have either Hermione, Ron or Ginny as her witness. So, what is this bullshit about this man being her husband?

Funny thing is, she didn't remember being married, at all. What she remembered was being bedridden for the last five years, and then dying….

Cue freakout.

Oh fuck, how can she forget? She was dead. Yes, yes she was. So then, what the hell is this? This clearly is no heaven or hell, considering she can still feel pain and was breathing normally right now, thank you very much. But…. But she was dead a second ago….. so Wha-? How? Where was she anyway? And what the hell is going on?

She wheezed as pain shot through her abdomen, making her place her arms around her torso and bend down a bit. When she opened her eyes next, they found a little bundle of cloth lying on the ground. It looked up with it's _bluebluedeepblue_ eyes at her, and she immediately melted. The little tuft of blonde hair that seemed to peek out of his head made him look much cuter. It was _so_ cute, and so small. It was a _baby_. What was it doing out here?

Where was here anyways?

 _And whose baby is this?!_

 _ **Yours**_. The sweet voice whispered in her mind. _**Yours and Minato's.**_

She almost had a heart attack. _W-W-What? H-How? Husband? Son?_ She clearly remembered dying a virgin, how come she had a baby when she hadn't even had sex even once in her life? Nothing makes sense anymore! By merlin's sake, would anyone tell her what the _bloody hell_ is going on?!

A tug at her back startled her, and she moved her head a bit to glance back, and then she officially lost it. There were thick chains of adamantine metal protruding from her back – _chains people, chains!_ \- and dug deeper into the ground. They came out from the ground some ways back, and held tightly to a _hugehugehugehuge –Merlin, is that thing even real_?- fox, that had not one but _nine_ tails! Since when do foxes even have not one, but _nine_ tails? The fox was growling in anger and snarling against the chains.

That's it. She had officially lost it. _What the fuck is going on?_

She took a deep breath so as to calm herself down. Okay, she needed to figure this out soon, or she'll explode the entire area around her with a bout of accidental magic. So, she had died a moment ago, and then ended up here – _wherever it is_ \- where she has a husband and a son. Either this is a very well planned joke by George and Ginny, or she was somehow in some alternate reality and had somehow swapped places with her alternate self –it wouldn't have been the first time something like this has happened, but these things usually happened far, far less.

Okay, this is unusual, but not impossible. Let's treat it like how she has always responded to any unfortunate and life threatening coincidences that always happened to her –with a lot of stubbornness and pig headedness and with zero amount self-preservation sense.

Her eyes wandered over the blonde man who stood before her. The blonde man's hands were stuck in a weird hand sign, and he was saying something in a language that wasn't English, but seemed much like Chinese or Japanese. Surprisingly, she actually understood what he was saying. "Kushina," _Who the fuck is Kushina?_ _**It's you**_. _Me? Kushina? What kind of sick joke is that?! Isn't my name supposed to be Lillian Potter, not Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze?_ "Let's believe in him. After all, this child is our son." _Not mine, I don't even know his name._ _ **Naruto**_ \- that sweet voice once again whispered to her, not so helpfully. _Shut up._ She screamed at it. "After I completed this seal, I will seal your chakra inside of Naruto too. You won't have much time, but I want you to help him try to control the nine tails power as a Jinchurriki." _What's a Jinchurriki anyways?_ _**A container for a tailed beast**_. _Didn't I tell you to shut up, whoever you are?_

She went back through what he said, and froze up. _What the fuck-?_ What kind of father seals a Monster inside his son? Is he out of his mind?! How can someone do that to their own son?

"But he's your son, Minato!" She argued back, and was startled to know that her voice came out fluently in Japanese, not in English. _Huh, well, that's new._ She didn't know she knew Japanese. _**Well, now you do.**_ That sweet vice whispered again. She filed it up for later consideration as she tried to make him see her point "Which is exactly why I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden!" She looked up to meet his eyes, but was taken aback by the white spirit hanging behind the man-who was supposed to be her husband. The Spirit glanced at her with emotionless red eyes, and a soul – _Minato's soul_ \- was in it's clutches. He held a dagger in his mouth, a beaded necklace in one hand and satchel in another. He looked different than the last time she met him, but she knew he was the same Spirit who had given her the title of his Mistress. It was _Death._

 _"D-Death?"_ she asked, so startled by his appearance that she didn't even notice that she was speaking in English, though Minato did notice it considering the fact that he was now staring at her as if she was an alien. _"Is that you?"_

 _"Yes Mistress."_ Death answered back to her.

She eyes him from up to down and couldn't help but jab at him _"Why are you dressed like a Halloween-costume-gone-wrong?"_

He deadpanned at her, not that anyone could see coz of that hideous mask on his face. But she now can differentiate between his different expressions, having tolerated him for five years now.

Wait… why was Death here?

She eyed the Death spirit hovering behind the young blonde, and then her eyes fell on the blue distorted thing in Death's clutches. It was a soul. Minato's soul to be specific. She didn't know much about rituals that are done to summon Death, but she did know that most of such rituals are forbidden and that's because such rituals requires someone's soul as a sacrifice. That'd mean that Minato had summoned Death to do something in exchange for his soul- and considering their situation now it's more likely that Minato has summoned Death to seal the nine tailed fox.

But why would any sane man do that? Exchanging your soul to Death for something, that's a fool's deal! Not only is the ritual forbidden – _which means that you have broken many laws of nature, which is never a good thing by the way_ \- but to willingly give up your life for getting something done –granted, that anyone wouldn't summon the Death God unless it's a very crucial, but still, losing your life for the greater good is not worth it. You just hurt your loved once, she'd know, after all, she'd be there and done that.

She couldn't understand how a man like Minato could be so cruel as to seal a beast inside his son, and putting his life on line. It doesn't look like Kushina – _the real one, who is supposed to be this man's wife and this child's mother_ \- would be alive to be with Naruto during his life, and now here was this child's father who wanted to give up his life to the Death Spirit in exchange of sealing the nine tailed beast, leaving the child an orphan. Did this man even know how much suffering and hardship he's going to put his son into? Does he have any idea how his decision on sealing the demon inside Naruto would affect his future life? Was he so naive to believe that everything will be rainbows and unicorns after this _shit_ dies down?!

 _How can someone be so naïve?_

On one hand there were _her_ parents who gave up their lives to protect her from a Maniac Murderer who was hell bent on killing her, and here was this _foolish_ man who was ready to give up his life to seal the demon inside his son and doom him to an eternity of pain and loneliness. It'd be like a repeat of the Life of _Lillian Potter_ , but the only change would be that it'd be his own parents who would doom him to such a harsh life, instead of them sacrificing themselves to protect her from the creature.

She'd be _damned_ if she let another person ruin a child's life and let him face things like she had in her miserable life, and die for the very people who scorned him. What the heck did everyone think? That they can scorn us all they want and then still expect us to help them out and sacrifice ourselves for them? Why _Us?_ Why is it always people like her and Naruto to sacrifice everything they have – _even their lives_ \- to protect a bunch of idiots who never did anything except hated them their whole lives? Why should they martyr themselves for the sake of the world? Why do they have to sacrifice everything for others? Why can't they have parents, family, friends –people who support them, and not scorn them? Is it really too much to ask? _Is it?_

If it is, then _yes,_ she is a selfish person down to the core, and she's not gonna let another child be orphaned for the sake of the greater good. _She was done with this Greater Good Bullshit._

"And tell me," She said as she clenched her fist, trying to make him see her point and stop him before he does something ridiculously stupid – _oh, I don't know, like sealing a demon inside his son in exchange for his soul?_ \- and leave his son orphaned. Yes, she was seething, and it really took all of her restrain to not give into her temper and punch this bastard senseless. "Why sell your soul to the Death God? There's no need for you to die. I'd rather you stay with him and watch over him. I just-" She paused and took a deep breath and continued "I just don't understand why it has to be this way?! Why does Naruto have to be sacrificed for the balance of power among tailed beasts, for his nation, for his village? Why do you have to sacrifice yourself at all just for _me_?!" She looked at him with pleading eyes and choked up with a sob, with blood dripping down her mouth " _Please!_ "

"To forsake one's nation and one's village is exactly the same as forsaking one's own child." Minato's sharp words cut through her heart, making her feel cold inside. It was like hearing Dumbledore's speeches about greater good, that made a bitter feeling coil down her chest. She had always respected the old Headmaster, but there were times she really hated his willingness to sacrifice everything for greater good. And now, Minato's words once again reminded her of _him_. Naruto's father was very patriotic, so much that he was willing to sacrifice his son's childhood for the village. _Really Naruto_ , She thought as she glanced wryly at the baby bundled in blankets, _Your father is such a bastard. I hope you give him a good punch one day to knock him to senses._ Minato, oblivious to her inner ramblings, continued "Your very own homeland was destroyed, so you should know that. A harsh life awaits those without a land to call their home. Besides our family is shinobi."

She zoned in as soon as she heard him say his last statement and was now freaking out inside. _Wait what? Shinobi? As in Ninjas? As in black clothes, and assassins at night kinds Ninjas? Seriously_?

Minato's voice turned low, and held a soft tone that drew her in. "Finally, even if I were to live, I could never be a substitute for you, his mother."

Her eyes widened, and her breathing hitched. He looked at her with so much passion and love and pain and sadness that it _hurtshurtshurtshurts goddammit it hurts!_ She stared with wide eyes as Minato crouched down and looked at her in the eyes and said "You won't have much time with him, but there's something only you can tell Naruto, something that I just can't. That's a Mother's will. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing this for Naruto."

He crouched down next to Naruto and took him in his arms and said "I'd die for my son. It's my duty, as his father."

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, tried to help Minato and Kushina out, but the stupid barrier that Kushina had set up with her Uzumaki chains were preventing him from entering the clearing. He had seen Minato using the hand signs for Death Reaper Seal, and was afraid that if Minato uses that seal on the nine tails, he would surely die. And he didn't want him to die so soon. He was so young, and had a whole life in front of him. _What is he thinking?_

Hiruzen smacked the barrier with the staff in his hand, which was actually the Monkey King _Enma_ transforming as a staff, but the barrier won't budge.

Two Ninjas finally caught up to him and asked "Lord third, what's wrong?"

He punched the barrier again, but it's of no use. He clenched his fist and gritted out "It's no good. We can't get in any closer. This barrier is preventing the nine tails from escaping. Seems like the two of them are planning to take care of the nine tails all by themselves!"

He knew it was impossible, but still, he really wanted Minato and Kushina to stay alive. _Please_ , He prayed to the almighty beings as he glanced up at the sky and thought _Please spare their lives._

* * *

Tears streamed down her eyes and uncontrollable sobs shook her body. It was all too much – _the pain, the conviction, the love….._ It was all so similar to the Halloween night when she lost her parents, yet so different. Sure, the circumstances, and the people were different, but some things were still the same. It will be the love this child's parents' has for him that is going to keep him alive this night. The power love holds over everything was so astounding that made her speechless. His words reminded her of so much her own mother Lily Potter, who gave up her life for her, and protected her even in Death. Is that how her mother had felt before she sacrificed herself for her daughter's sake? Is this how much a parent loves it's child?

She shut her eyes and screamed in agony. It was too much, just too much for her. She felt like an intruder. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be in her afterlife, joking her with her Godfather Sirius and Remus, and swapping stories with her parents, and meeting her dead friends and teachers, not becoming a part of something where she didn't even belong! She never wanted to be a part of all this shit, and now look, here she was in place where the real _Kushina_ should've been, fighting tooth and nail for a child's happiness, when in actuality she is the one who took away his true happiness- _his mother_.

 _Life is such a bitch._

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She never wanted to be here! Why was her soul transferred into this body, when she was clearly supposed to be dead? It wasn't her fault, to be honest. She didn't want to live anymore, so why was she given a second chance when the one who clearly deserved it was possibly dead by now.

And none of this is her fault.

She opened her eyes, and narrowed it at the Death God hovering behind Minato _"You Bastard!"_ she hissed in English, which felt weird on her tongue, but was _sososo_ familiar and came out in accent. _"What did you do to me?!"_ She asked in cold fury.

Minato was startled by the sudden ferocity at which she glared at something behind him – _which he had no doubt must be the Shinigami-_ and the fact that she was speaking in another language made his hackles rise in fear. He didn't know Kushina knew another language, and even if she did why didn't she tell him before? Somehow he had a feeling that something much deeper was going on in here, something that was beyond his mortal understanding.

 _"You were dying,"_ The Death god replied, surprisingly in English, _"I had no choice but to swap your soul with someone else's, though transferring your soul into Kushina Uzumaki's body had been an accident. I had prepared a better body for you, butthings happened, and here you are now."_

 _"Why?"_ She hissed at him angrily _. "Why go so far to let my soul stay in the mortal realm?"_

 _"You are my Master." He answered simply, "You aren't supposed to die so soon."_

 _"You had no right!"_ she snarled furiously, _"Do you know what you have done? You have snatched away a woman's chance to exchange last words with her husband and her son. How can you be so cruel?"_

 _"What's done is done. I do not repent my actions."_ The Death God said coldly.

She clenched her fists and tried to stop herself from lashing out on the oblivious Death God. _"But I do. As your Mistress, I have to make up for your mistakes."_

Death immediately understood what she was implying. _"You can't."_ He said sharply. _"You can't change the Fate that awaits this child. I already had too much trouble to bargain your life with the Fate –even if you ended up in wrong body, though Fate will skin me alive for this mistake. But if you try anything else, you'll possibly change the future and jeopardize everything, which shouldn't happen for the sake of the balance between every Universe."_

 _"I can and I will."_ She said with a determined look in her eyes. _"Besides, it is your job to keep the balances between the Worlds, it's not my fault you're doing a very poor job of it."_ She said in a mocking tone.

 _"Don't."_ The Death God hissed at her in anger. Finally, some expression other than that cold, emotionless mask of his!

 _"Too late, you should've wondered about it earlier before deciding on swapping my soul with Kushina's_." She shot back at him as she glanced down at the baby sleeping in Minato's arms, and her expression softened. She ignored Minato's bewildered look as she kissed the baby's tiny forehead and whispered to him in Japanese "I promise Naruto, I won't let you suffer like I had, all my life. I know what it feels like to be scorned by everyone, and to have the weight of the World on your shoulders." Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the horrible events of her revious life. "I know how much it hurts when you have no one to look after you- no parents, no family, no friends, and when everyone seems to hate your guts." She smiled weakly and said "Your father is naïve, Naruto, but he is a good father and loves you deeply. And your m-mother," she took a deep breath, knowing that it is all her fault that Naruto lost his mother because of her "I hope," she paused and then shook her head, "No, I know your mother loved you more than anything else in this world. She will protect you from everything even after her death."

Minato's eyes widened and he asked "Kushina, why are you-"

He was interrupted by her as she continued on with tears rolling down her cheeks "I hope you don't lose both of your parents tonight, and end up with a bunch of relatives who do nothing but bully you around. I hope you get to know the truth about your parent's death for the first eleven years of your life. I hope you get to be told how wonderful your parents are, and how lucky you are to have them. I hope you stay safe from Mass murderer's whose only goal in their lives is to kill you," She then paused "oh and please stay safe from traitors like Rats and murderers like Snakes. Oh, and if you have a Godfather, then be grateful to have him in your life, and be careful to not lose him for your stupidity." She smiled a sad smile and continued on, "I hope you make friends, a lot of friends. Friends who'd be always there for you, friends that can be Brave like a Lion," _Hermione. Ron. Neville. Ginny. George. Fred._ "Loyal like a Badger," _Cedric. Susan_. _Hannah_. "Clever like an eagle," _Luna. Cho_. "or Cunning like a Snake." _Draco._ "Friends who'll stay with you through thick and thin, and won't leave you alone even if you're breaking into a bank or leading a war against a bunch of masked Minions of a certain dark lord." She chuckled weakly as she kissed the sleeping boy's cheeks, and lastly said "Naruto, never give up and always strive to protect your precious people. Never let them down, Naruto."

Minato didn't understand half of the things she said, it was like Kushina was speaking about some other life, and none of it made sense. But he could understand this much that her words had a deeper meaning that she let on. Why was an unsettling feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. Why were his bones getting cold to the core? _Why does it feel like Goodbye?_

"Kushina, why-? Wha-?" He shook his head and asked "What are you thinking?"

Kushina looked up, but didn't glance at his eyes. Instead she stared down behind him, straight into the eyes of the Death God.

 _"Release him."_ She said to the Death God as she gestured towards Minato.

The Death Spirit protested. _"You know that I can't-"_

Of course she knew that. Releasing Minato's soul would mean messing up with a Forbidden tritual, which always has it's consequences. She knew she'd have to suffer the consequences of messing up with a Forbidden Ritual, but she can't help it. If she had to make things right, she'd have to face the consequences herself, even if it means rotting in hell for all eternity for her actions.

 _"I. said. Release. him!"_ She snarled at the Death God, who pursued his lips, but did as he was told. He pulled out the dagger from his mouth released Minato's soul from his hold. Minato felt that the coldness and the empty that he had felt in his soul was gone, and he glanced backwards to see that the Shinigami had released his soul, and was now levitating away from him.

"Give him to me." She muttered as she took Naruto from Minato's hold, startling the man as he glanced back to her, and gaped in horror as he realized that the Death God has now shifted behind her, hovering above her.

" _No!_ Kushina, what did you do?!" Minato asked in a desperate tone as he watched the Shinigami hovering behind her.

"I did the right thing," she answered in his native tongue as she looked back at him. She sighed and said "Get away from here before it gets messier."

"No I can't possibly-" He argued with her, but she pinned him with a sharp look and said-

"I said Go away! You will only get in the way! And don't try to stop me! I know what I'm doing!" She snarled at him.

Minato felt his world shattering. Kushina had somehow appeased the death God to release his soul, in short giving him a chance to live, but he had a bad feeling about this. Kushina won't survive this, her body was already shutting down which was quite visible from her labored breathing and the extensive wounds on her body, not to forget the fact that she had been in labor about only hours ago. Not only would Kushina die, but his son would also be made into jinchurriki, and he'd have to live a life without his mother. Minato can't possibly think about a life without Kushina. It was pure _agony_ to him.

"Please Kushina," he begged her as he realized that he was helpless now, "Don't do this. Please! Let me die instead!" he choked out, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

She shook her head and said "Oh Minato, I have to do this." She knew the nine tails was quite a huge monster, and even for a Runes Master and a Mistress of Death like her, it'd be difficult for her to seal all of the nine tails inside Naruto. She can't seal the other half inside herself, because she is the Mistress of Death, and even if this wasn't her body, her soul still remained in this body, and hence she can't risk the fragile threads of magic and jeopardize the Nature and various Universes by sealing the nine tailed beast inside her. The only option left is Minato, which she didn't want to consider, but it's not life she had any choice. Besides, wasn't he too willing to seal half of the nine tails inside him in exchange to his soul just a minute ago?

She grimaced and explained to him, "I am going to seal half of nine tails inside of you, and the other half inside Naruto."

"No, you don't have enough Chakra!" Minato argued, "You will die during the process." He wiped his tear filled eyes and pleaded "Please, let me do it. Let me seal him."

She was fed up of his bitching. She had heard enough. Wasn't he a minute ago all too willing to die for sealing the nine tails, and _hear, hear_ now he expects her to stop and let him carry on with that stupid plan of his. _As if_. _Tch, Hypocrite._

"Stop whining! You are a man! Start acting like one!" She snapped at him. She then took a deep breath to calm down, and then said in a sad tone. "Besides, I don't mind you know. I was already living on borrowed time."

She chuckled weakly as she turned away from him, and stared straight into the eyes of the nine tails, with a baby in her arms, a a Death god hovering behind her.

 _"Death,"_ She ordered him, _"Seal half of the nine tails inside Minato. Use the three runic barrier seal. I will seal the other half inside Naruto."_

 _"Yes Mistress."_ The Death Spirit bowed down it's head, and set onto work.

* * *

As soon as Kurama's eyes met with her, he knew it wasn't his previous jailer Kushina Uzumaki. The green in those Violet eyes was unmistakable. It was something more powerful than him, a being much more powerful than even the Shinigami. _It was the Shinigami's Master._ This was something he had only heard in Legends, and hence he had never believed them. But it was true. Shinigami had a Master. And she looked _pissed_.

 _Oh boy._

He watched carefully as the Shinigami hovered towards the Fourth Hokage- _Minato Namikaze_ \- and stretched it's hand holding the dagger pulled out half of his chakra and sealed it inside the Fourth Hokage, who stumbled a bit at the sudden bit of forceful sealing. The man trembled as the Shinigami's cool fingers ghosted over his now exposed stomach – _the cloth around his stomach got ripped off as soon as the Shinigami forced the half of nine tails inside him_ \- and Kurama watched, stunned, as the Shinigami marked a sign over his stomach. On the outermost was a triangle bisected into two by a straight line. Inside the triangle was a circle, just barely touching it on the three sides. He shivered as he remembered it from the Legends. It was the Shinigami's mark –also known as the mark of the _'Deathly hallows.'_

 _My body is going numb_. Minato realized as his body trembled when the seal was completed. _I can't believe how heavy the nine tail's chakra is!_ He gasped and tried his best to stay awake as he knelt down on the ground, and stared up at Kushina, who bit her thumb and now was writing something over Naruto's body with her blood. It looked like a seal, but he couldn't make out the language in which she was writing the seal. It wasn't the Uzumaki fuinjutsu he was familiar with. In fact, it looked a whole lot different than Uzumaki sealing Arts.

 _'She's planning to seal me up again._ ' Kurama realized as he watched her tap her fingers onto the ground, and an altar rose up from the ground. She placed the baby on it.

He watched, mesmerized as she drew Ancient Blood Runes – _the Art of Sealing that was now fairly lost in the Elemental Countries_ \- over the baby's body, and he came to the conclusion that the Shinigami's Mistress was planning on sealing him inside the baby. _'In that baby!_ ' He thought with a scowl. He did not want to spend another few years in a jail, after only escaping for some hours. He had so much to do – _like destroying various villages, and stamping on these pathetic humans, and the list goes on and on_ \- he did not want to spend more of his years in a jail sealed away in a human.

Maybe if he kills the baby, then he can escape the hell out of here before the Shinigami's Mistress captures him or something?

With that thought in mind, Kurama – _the nine tailed fox_ \- snarled and attacked the baby. "there you are!"

Minato watched in horror as the moment Kushina coughed up blood and stepped backwards from Naruto a bit as her body trembled, the nine tailed fox attacked the baby Naruto. "No!" He screamed as he tried to rush as fast as he could towards his son, but the sealing was too heavy for him, and his body did not cooperate with him. He could only watch in horror as the claw came nearer to Naruto.

And nearer.

And nearer.

 _"Protego!"_

A silver shield shimmered around Naruto, halting the advances of the nine tailed beast.

The beast roared out in anger and frustration as he watched the Shinigami's Mistress standing fiercely in front of the baby, her hands held out and the silvery shimmering shield wisping out from her hands. The backlash from using magic immediately appeared as she felt the flesh over her right arm burn. She whimpered as she glanced down and saw her whole arm covered with three degree burns. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't stop now. If she did, then all this hard work would be for nothing. So, ignoring the pain, she stumbled a bit, but kept the shield up as she stepped towards Naruto. She vanished the shield for a moment. Before Kurama could try again to attack the baby, he was hit by a red light, followed by the cry of _"Stupify!"_ as his body went numb and he was stunned by the spell.

* * *

She heaved as she crawled back towards Naruto. Kushina's body was shutting down, hence she didn't have much time to seal the beast. She knew that she was placing a huge responsibility on Naruto's shoulders, but it's not like she had any choice. She was doing her best to not let him suffer as much as she had since her childhood, and she knew she wasn't doing a very good job at it. But, at least Naruto will have his father by his side when he will face his hardships, and won't have to endure abuse of his relatives like she had in her past.

But still, she felt guilty that she was sealing a monster inside a newborn baby who didn't get any choice. He was forever going to suffer for her actions, and she wished things could've been different.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She apologized to the boy for burdening him with such a huge responsibility at a young age. "I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me." She said, and then with a shaky breath, she tapped her hand over the baby's stomach, making him wake up from his sleep and wail out loudly. She said-

 _"Ancient Runic Art- Death Binding Rune!"_

The blood Runes covering the child's body retracted and formed the mark of deathly hallows, as various golden chains darted out from the Runes, and tied themselves tightly around the nine tailed fox and tugged him towards the baby. She stumbled as the Runes licked up her magic greedily, making her feeling dizzy. The nine tailed fox snarled, hissed, roared, and struggled against the chains, but the chains were too powerful for him, and soon, he was sealed inside the baby.

* * *

In the end, Minato found his son wailing on the altar, and his wife lying on the ground next to him, and wasn't breathing, with no signs of the nine tailed fox anywhere. The Uzumaki chains disappeared, and the barrier dissipated, and soon the Third Hokage – _Hiruzen Sarutobi_ \- rushed forward with a bunch of Ninjas.

Minato staggered towards his family, one of which wasn't breathing and the other was screaming out his lungs. He took in the mark on his son's stomach, which was a triangle cut into two by a straight line, and a circle in the middle. He dropped down next to his wife, Kushina, who wasn't breathing.

"Kushina?" he whispered, fearing the worst. And he wasn't wrong. Kushina did not respond to him.

He placed his hand over the upper left side of her chest where her heart usually beat in a melodic rhythm, only to find that it was slowing down.

"I said I was his father," He said with a sob, with tears streaming down his eyes, "Protecting him was my duty."

She tried her best to open her _heavyheavyGoddammitit'ssoheavy_ eyelids and glanced up at the blurry figure of Minato Namikaze. Yes, she was dying – _again_ \- and the pain coursing through her veins made her want to scream at the top of her lungs. Ugh, she really shouldn't have used magic, coz it seems like chakra and magic don't really mix together that well. But there was peace settling in her heart, knowing that she saved a child. A child who was the son of the woman in whose body her soul resides now. She never got the chance to marry in her life and have kids due to her illness, but it felt so warm and fuzzy to be held by a man who loved her – _even though it wasn't her he was in love with, he loved the woman whose soul was swapped with hers_ \- and having a child whom she loved with all her heart – _which she really does, even though she isn't exactly his mother._

Words tumbled down from her mouth, before she could even think what she was saying "Yes, but I am his _mother_ ," She said "It's mine too." Saying this, she let her eyelids droop down, and this time she was sure that she'd get to meet her family in the afterlife, and maybe Kushina – _the woman who gave birth to this beautiful baby._

Minato stared in horror as Kushina closed her eyes. "No, please don't!" He gasped out, but too late, she had already closed her eyes and had stopped breathing. Something shattered inside him, as a scream rang out in the clearing, too late he realized that it came from him, along with the wailing of his son.

"KUSHINA!"

* * *

Funny, how history repeats itself. Twenty three years ago, on the Halloween night of 1981, Lily Potter-nee-Evans died protecting her daughter, and her love for her child saved the baby from the Killing Curse. And now, on this Fateful night of October 10, another Mother gave up her life for the sake of her child.

It is true after all, isn't it?

 _A Mother's love knows no bounds._


	2. A Chance For A Family

She felt so light and free as soon as she regained consciousness. Her eyes opened to bright light, making her wince at the extreme brightness. She rubbed her eyes as she got up in a sitting position, and blinked as she looked around.

She knew she had been here before. This place resembled King's Cross station, only cleaner and without older trains. And it was _bright_. Yeah, a lot brighter than what her sensitive eyes are supposed to adjust to.

She remembered it as clear as day the last time she had been here, and met Dumbledore – _of all the people_ \- here. It had been when she had died by Voldemort's hand. _Strange how History repeats itself_ , only this time she had died on her terms.

But this isn't real, right? She remembered Dumbledore agreeing to the fact that it wasn't real, that it was all inside in her head.

 _But he also said that it doesn't mean it's not real._

Sighing, she shook her head and got up, and dusted off invisible dirt from her dress.

"Go back, my dear Little Lillian," She froze when she heard that voice. She had heard that voice just once in her life, and that was before she had died by Voldemort's hands. She could feel blood pounding in her ears, and her body trembling as she gathered as much courage as she could and lifted her eyes up, and almost sobbed with joy when her eyes fell on a red haired woman, with emerald green eyes similar to hers.

"Mom!" She cried with happiness as she took a step forward, but halted when the other woman took a step back and said warningly-

"Please Stop. Don't come any closer." Her mother said, her voice laced with sadness and regret. Her face showed how heartbroken she was for even speaking those wretched words, but it didn't soothed the pain and feeling of rejection that coiled in her stomach.

"M-Mom?" Her voice wavered, full of hurt and rejection. Why did her mother stop her? Why doesn't she want her to come closer to her, to hug her, to cry in her arms? Why? Was she disgusted with her? _Did Lillian do something that made her own mother ashamed of her?_

"My Little Lily Flower," Her heart sped up as she turned as she saw her father standing some distance away from her, "You need to go back" James Potter said as he adjusted his round glasses.

"And," She cleared her throat, though the pain in her voice was unmistakable "what if I don't?"

"You have to." Another voice rang around from behind her, and she turned with tears welling in her eyes as her eyes fell on the figure of her Godfather Sirius Black.

"Why? Why can't I join you guys?" she asked, desperation laced in her voice "Are you ashamed of me? Did I do something bad? If I did, then I'm so sorry. Please-" She let out a sob, "-Please don't leave me."

"Never." Came a voice, and she turned to her right to see Remus standing there. "We'll always be with you, in here." He pointed at the left side of her chest, where her heart was located.

"Then why are you all trying to send me away?" She asked as she let her head fall in her hands.

"Because you need to go back. There're some things you need to do before joining us." Her father explained.

"What if I don't want to do it?" She asked as she let tears roll down her cheeks. "Do I even get a choice?"

They were all silent for a while. Finally, her Mother- _Lily Potter_ \- answered, her voice filled with regret "No you don't."

"Why me?" She asked as she let out a sob. "Why not anyone else?"

"Because we believe in you." An unfamiliar voice rang out, and she turned and saw a red haired woman walking towards her. The woman was beautiful, she had hip-length blood red hair unlike her short flaming hair, and her deep violet eyes sparkled. She had an oval face and her pale skin looked as soft as freshly falling snow.

This woman may be a stranger to her, but something about her was familiar. It was like, she _knew_ this woman, but in reality she didn't.

Her throat clogged up, and she choked out a name that was on her lips "Kushina?"

The woman's lips quirked upwards as she joked "the one and only."

More tears spilled down her cheeks as she finally broke down. Her legs buckled down under her, and she found herself kneeling down on the floor. "I'm so sorry!" she cried out to the red haired woman, who was startled at her sudden breakdown. "I'm really very sorry, Kushina! I'm so sorry that I took away your chance to say Goodbye to your husband and son. It's my entire fault! It's my entire fault that you couldn't spend much time with your son! It's my entire fault that you didn't even get to spend your last moments with your family. I'm so, so sorry!"

 _"Ssh,"_ Kushina quickly wrapped her arms around the woman and rubbed soothing circles around her back. "None of it is your fault. I wouldn't have been able to stay alive for much time anyways after the extraction of nine tails from my body. I was already dying. How is it your fault that I died?" She asked her as she patted her back.

Lillian glanced up straight into Kushina's deep violet eyes and said "Don't tell me that you're not furious that I snatched away the last precious moments of your life, because I know that's _Bullshit_! There's no way you can't be angry at me for even taking away your chance to say Goodbye to your family! You can't expect me to believe this shit that you aren't even a little bit angry at me-"

"I was angry at you at first," Kushina admitted finally, making Lillian bit her lip as she let Kushina speak. "I was angry that I couldn't spare a last glance at my beautiful son, that I never got the time to even smother him with my love. I was angry because I'd never be able to tell Minato that I love him _so_ much. I was angry because I would miss Naruto's first words, his first steps, his first birthday, his first friend, his first crush, his first kiss, and so _so_ much. I wanted to strangle you for taking away my last chances to say Goodbye." Then she smiled that pretty smile of hers, and gestured towards her Mother – _Lily_ -and said "But then your mother explained to me what you've gone through, and I couldn't help but feel bad for even thinking of being angry at you. I at least got a chance to have a family, but what about you? You never even got that chance." Her violet eyes shone with sadness and pain, and she said "You struggled to stay alive for the sake of your loved ones, and never even got the chance to have a loving husband, a child – _a family_ \- because of your illness. Besides, I could've never done what you did for my family. You _saved_ them. And I'm grateful for that." Kushina admitted, her voice laced with gratitude for the woman who gave her husband a chance to live. "Because of you, Minato is _alive_ right now, and Naruto will be happy with his father by his side. That is all I could ever ask from you."she bowed down her head and said "Thank you for saving my family."

Lillian's lower lip quivered as she looked at Kushina with desperation, her emerald eyes shining with tears "You're not angry at me?" She asked in a small voice.

Kushina shook her head and smiled softly at her "Not at all."

"I-" She paused and bit her lip and closed her eyes, and said in a grateful tone "Thank you, Kushina."

 _'Thank you for forgiving me.'_

Kushina smiled warmly at her and said "Your Welcome." Then she got up, and held her hand out for Lillian, who grabbed it with her own. Kushina pulled Lillian up, and said in a soft tone "You should go back now."

"No, I-" she stuttered as she took a step back "I don't want to."

"You have to go back, my little Lily Flower." James Potter, her father, finally joined the conversation.

"This place is not for you. You should be back in the world of living, not among us dead people." Remus said with a sigh.

"There nothing left for me there." Lillian argued.

Lily Potter shook her head, making her flaming red curls fly to and fro "No, there's so much that you have to do. You only need to look at the right place."

"Please," she pleaded as she looked at the five of them in the eye "Don't send me back."

"You have to go," Sirius answered as he gave her a fond look "there are people waiting for you back there."

The five of them started walking away, making her feel her stomach coil with dread.

"Don't go, please!" She asked as she tried to follow them, but they seemed far away from her. No matter how faster she ran, she could never catch up to them.

"Take care of Teddy," Remus said as he turned, giving Lillian a gentle smile. "He really needs you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she nodded her head, "I will."

Kushina turned her head a bit and said "Promise me that you'll take care of Minato and Naruto for me. Give them all the love I never could, and make sure no harm comes to them. Protect them with all your heart, and love them like your own family." She then paused and added, "Oh and don't you dare neglect yourself! Treat them as your own family, like your own husband and son. I won't mind if you take my place in their lives, I just want them – _and you_ \- to be happy. Don't let anyone get in the way to your happiness. Can you promise me this, Lillian?"

"I-I promise." She choked out.

Kushina nodded gratefully and turned around to walk away from her. Panic seized her heart as she felt them walking farther away from her. She felt all alone without them by her side. She held out her hand, and cried out to them in desperation "Don't leave me!"

Lily Potter shook her head and said "We'll always be by your side."

She cried softly as her precious people just kept going farther away from her. She knew they would always be by her side, no matter what, but could she live another decade or so without them? _Could she take care of Teddy like she had promised Remus? Was she brave enough to face Minato and Naruto and take Kushina's place in their lives?_

She didn't think she had enough courage to be with Minato and Naruto without Kushina. How could she ever think of even replacing Kushina in their lives? She had no right to do such a horrible act! Even if Kushina did give her the green signal to take her place in her husband's and son's lives, she didn't feel elated to so such a thing. She'd feel so much better if she had Kushina by her side.

She turned her head, and called out to Kushina. "Stay with me!" who turned and gave her a warm smile, and said-

 _"Always."_

* * *

When the King's Cross Station faded before her eyes, the first thing she registered was the unbearable pain exploding through her body. She shot her eyes open -which felt _so Goddamn heavy_ \- and groaned as her head pounded against her skull. Her body felt like it was on fire – _what with every part of her screaming in pain_ \- and she took deep breaths to calm her down and stop her from screaming bloody murder at the unbearable pain. She let her eyes adjust to the light around her, and as soon as the blurriness in her vision faded away, she found her eyes assaulted with an unhealthy amount of _white_ , making her groan again. She swore she _hated_ the color white. It was so darn _bright_!

She let her eyes wander, and found herself in room with white walls and ceiling – _which must be a hospital room_ \- with various machines attached to her person. She could feel the itchy bandages on the lower part of her body, under the hideous hospital gown. There was an IV tube attached to her arm, and she could even hear the annoying beeping of the heart monitor.

Scanning the room for any one, she sighed in relief when she realized that she was all alone at the moment, though she could had a feeling there were Guards just outside her room. _Not like she cared anyways._

She let her mind wander as she closed her eyes and relaxed for a bit. So, apparently her dearest servant Death had swapped her soul with Kushina's, at a very wrong time, and because of it she had to face a demon with – _how many tails he had, anyways?_ _**Nine**_ \- her mind supplied. _Thanks, Mind._

So, back to the point, she faced a nine tailed demon, sealed it up inside Kushina's husband and son, and then died with a smile on her face –but Death being a bastard as he is, left her stranded in the middle of nowhere, where she got to meet her parents, her Godfather, her family friend, and Kushina herself; and then after having an embarrassing mental breakdown in front of them, Death sent her back into the living world _again_ in Kushina's body.

 _She really felt like kicking Death's ass for making her go through this much._

She was extremely exhausted – _both physically and emotionally_ \- and wanted nothing more than to sleep away for the rest of her life, but unfortunately her mind was whirling with thoughts, making it impossible for her to fall asleep.

So lost in her thoughts, she never noticed when the door opened and a woman walked into the room.

"Oh Good, you're awake."

Startled by the voice, her eyes shot open, and she snapped her head towards the intruder – _which she really regretted doing, since her head throbbed again, and the muscles around her neck and shoulders protested_. She winced at the sudden flare of pain in her head and neck region, and then looked at the blonde woman who walked towards her, followed by a black haired teenage girl. The blonde woman had amber eyes, a purple diamond over her forehead, and she couldn't help but stare at her bigger than normal boobs that were constricted by a grey shirt. She shook her head and turned towards the teenage girl, who had short black hair, dark eyes, pale skin and looked about fifteen or sixteen years old, and held a baby pig in her hands.

The teenager helped her sit up and lean against a pillow, while the blonde woman gave her an annoyed look, and bopped her head, making her flinch in pain. "You're such a knucklehead, Kushina! If you hadn't had a face-off with the nine tails and got yourself in a coma, I wouldn't have had to return back to this cursed village to heal you up! If you hadn't gotten yourself almost killed, Minato would've left me alone, but no! You just had to be almost dead, making Minato send his ANBU to- _literally_ \- drag me back to the village!" the woman glared angrily at her, and slammed her hand down a chair lying next to her hospital bed, breaking it with ease. Lillian's eyes widened in horror as she saw the remains of a once beautiful chair, and gulped fearfully at the woman's monster strength. The woman kept ranting on and on "now I am stuck in this village, all thanks to you!" the woman said sarcastically. "I swear Kushina, if that husband of yours doesn't keep leash on his ANBU, I swear I will pulverize him!"

Lillian scooted away from the crazy lady, eying the woman's fists warily. _Who knew what more can that woman do with that monster strength of hers?_

"Lady Tsunade!" the teenage girl squeaked out in horror "You can't just threaten the Hokage's wife!"

"I can and I will!" The woman – _Tsunade_ -snapped at the black haired teenager, who just rolled her eyes and sighed and the piglet in her arms grunted. "If you have any problem with it, then you can get the hell out of this room, and maybe inform that insufferable blonde brat that his precious wife is awake."

The ravenette's eyes glanced at her, and then back to Tsunade and was about to protest, when Tsunade glowered and ordered "Shizune, get out! NOW!"

The teenage girl – _whose name was Shizune_ \- quickly scurried out of the room. As soon as she went out, Tsunade sighed wearily as she looked at her with so much sadness and concern, and hugged her lightly so as not to irritate her injuries, and said worryingly "Oh Kushina, I'm so glad that you're fine. If anything would've happened to you, I don't know what I'd have done."

As Tsunade released her from the hug, Lillian realized a minute later that the woman was trembling and clutching a necklace with a green stone tightly in her hand. "I-I thought I lost you too." Tsunade said, her voice wavering as she spoke.

Her eyes softened at the woman's vulnerable expression. Kushina must've had so many people who cherished her and loved her. She was really lucky to have so many loved ones. This Tsunade character actually reminded her of Professor Mcgonagall, who was always stern with children, but behind that façade was a kind woman who loved every student like her own child. Seeing this woman express her sadness to her reminded her of her former professor.

 _Just who was this woman to Kushina?_

She hissed as an onslaught of memories assaulted her. Memories of a young Kushina who was brought from her Village hidden in Whirlpool to the Leaf Village for the task of becoming a Jinchurriki, who found solace in the company of Mito Uzumaki, who had been the current Jinchurriki at that time. Tsunade and her brother Nawaki were Mito's grandchildren, and they treated Kushina like a little sister. Mito died sometime later after transferring the nine tails into her, and some years later Nawaki was killed during a battle, just a day after his birthday, leaving Tsunade heartbroken. Sometime later Tsunade fell in love with a shinobi by the name of Dan Kato, who also died some time later, making Tsunade believe that she was cursed and anyone whom she loves suffer a gruesome death. She took on Dan's niece - _Shizune_ -and left the village, and wasn't heard f since then.

Lillian hissed in pain and grabbed her head as Kushina's memories assaulted her tiny brain, making it throb in pain. She groaned and leant her head back to the pillow as she willed the pain to subside, but it didn't.

Suddenly, a warm and soothing energy wrapped around her head, lessening her pain, and making her sigh in relief. She opened her eyes and found Tsunade's glowing green hands placed on her forehead.

"Better?" Tsunade asked as she pulled her hands away and their glowing stopped.

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"It was due to a mild concussion, don't worry I fixed it." Tsunade said as she ruffled her hair, making her smile softly.

"Thank you, Tsunade-nee." She said, her voice croaking as her throat was dry.

"Your welcome, brat." Tsunade said back to her, fondly. "I'm just glad that you're awake from your coma. Minato was really worried about you, you know?"

She glanced down at her hands and didn't say anything. A soothing silence fell over the room, making the two women relax. However, the silence didn't last long as the door was slammed open by a certain blonde Hokage, as he all but rushed into the room in a flash of yellow – _with his sunny blonde hair a rat's nest, dark bags under his deepdeepdeepdeepdeep blue eyes, and clothes slightly disheveled_ \- and stopped right in front of her.

His _deepdeepdeepdeepdeep_ blue eyes stared into her purple ones –which now had green streaks in them- and he took deep breaths as he choked out-

"Kushina….."

 _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear…._

* * *

 **A/N- please REVIEW!**

 **I'll be waiting for your comments!**

 **Oh, and before I forget, here is your next Review Question ~**

 **#Review Question- What is your favorite scene from the Harry Potter Series? (I'm talking about Movie, not books)**

 **Mine is the scene in the Last Movie when Professor Mcgonagall uses the spell 'Piertotum Locomoto' and thousands of armored statues of Hogwarts castle become alive and start moving up and about. That was one hell of an epic scene! Oh, and also the one where Harry sees Snape's memories –that scene had actually rendered me into a sobbing mess.**

 **What's yours?**


	3. Memories of Another Life

She could not move. She could not breathe. The storm of emotions residing behind his _bluebluedeepblue_ eyes made her insides tingle with warmth, and her heart to turn to mush.

"Minato." She blurted out, seemingly lost in his _bluebluebluedeepblue_ eyes and she never noticed the way her purple eyes – _with the new greenish streaks in them_ \- softened up a bit at the sight of him, and her lips quirked upwards in a resemblance of a soft smile, which did not go unnoticed by her supposed-husband, who relaxed his tensed shoulders and looked like he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless – _which she had no doubt what he really wanted to do_. Good thing he didn't try anything like that or he might've irritated her injuries, And NO, she wasn't thinking about him kissing her senseless, no she definitely wasn't – _Ugh, why is the stupid image playing again and again in front of her eyes? Damn you Kushina and your hormonal body!_

A deep blush crept up from her neck, as she let her eyes fall down and try her best to will her skin to change back to the normal skin tone, while Minato eyed the blush creeping up her face as it turned a rosy red, like her hair. Her cheeks turned redder when she realized that Minato was still staring at her, though the way he was staring at her made the third party in the room quite obvious of what he was thinking.

"Ugh," Tsunade moaned as she let her head fall in her hands, startling the two young couple out of their reverie "Stop it you two! This is a hospital!" then she mumbled under her breath "I think I'm gonna barf rainbows and unicorns next."

"T-Tsunade!" she said, appalled.

Tsunade rolled her eyes but fortunately, didn't say anything.

She shook her head, and looked back at Minato, only to find that he was still staring at her, eying her as if she was a fragile glass and would shatter with a touch.

"Minato…?" she asked uneasily as she shifted nervously under his sharp gaze. _Frankly, he was creeping her out with his staring._

Tsunade really wanted to hit her head against the wall, or maybe hit the boy himself - _Hm….. now that's quite a tempting thought._ But seriously though, can't the brat see he's making Kushina uncomfortable with his blatant staring. Okay, she got it that he was really relieved to see her alright, but seriously, did he have to stare at her like he was just going to have at _it_ right here and now?

"Kushina….." He finally breathed out as he tried his best to not give her a bone crushing hug, or kiss her senseless. He was relieved that she was okay, that she was fine and she was _not dead_. He had almost had a heart attack when her heart stopped and had to jump-start it with a lightening Jutsu, but even when her heart started beating in it's melodic rhythm, she was in a coma. The medics in the hospital said that they couldn't do anything about her condition, and he had no choice but to dispatch an ANBU team to drag back Lady Tsunade to the village – _because if he had lost her that fateful day, he knew he wouldn't have been able to live with himself_. He had been anxious and worried about her health, and mix in the bickering Council, the shambled state the Village was in, and his son Naruto; you get one dead exhausted Minato Namikaze. But all was worth it, he guessed, because in the end Kushina was alright. She was _alive_. His throat dried as he said "I-I thought you left me. I thought you have _died_." He squeezed his eyes shut and said in a desperate tone " _Please_ don't ever do something like that again, or I won't be able to live with myself." She opened her mouth to argue back, but he gave her a pleading look _"Please."_

Her expression softened, and she looked down at her hands "I understand. I am so sorry to make you worry, Minato."

Minato sighed as he slumped his shoulders in exhaustion and relief, and said "It's fine, Kushina. I'm just glad you're alright." He gave her a small smile when she looked up at him, and frowned when she noted how weary he looked.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you?" She accused as she noticed the dark bags under his eyes, and his skin was turning pale. His blonde hair was really messy, and he looked like he could drop dead any second. At this rate, she was sure he'd get sick. She had promised Kushina she'd take care of him and Naruto, but if he kept on like that, she'd really have a hard time making him see sense. She wasn't a mother hen like Hermione, but she sure can be stubborn when she wants to be, and now looks like the best time to use her stubbornness to get him to rest. He really seemed like a person who'd get immersed in work and forget the world around him. "You look horrible." She said.

"Thanks." Minato deadpanned.

"No seriously, you really look like you will drop dead any second now." She said curtly, all sense of politeness and common sense flew out of window. She knew she was straight-forward, but she thought it was way too straight-forward for her. She felt like her mouth was running off without consulting with her brain. _What was going on?_ "Knowing you, you must've been cooped up in that office of yours for days, and haven't eaten anything properly. I know you're the Hokage of this village, but _Jeez!_ Don't forget you're a human too! You too need to eat and sleep properly! It isn't like you to neglect your own self. It must have been those Council members, isn't it? Those old coots must be giving you a hard time, aren't they? I swear, if they stress you out more than you are, I swear I will give them a piece of my mind, _Dattebane_!"

She was taken aback by the last word. _Dattebane? What the fuck?_

 _What happened to her brain-to-mouth filter?_

Tsunade roared out in laughter, and even Minato cracked a smile. She blushed and berated herself for rambling off like that. Tsunade said as she chuckled "That's the Kushina we know. I had been wondering why you were being so awfully quiet."

She blushed a deeper red at her comment. Minato stared at her in amusement, and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the door creaked open and in came Shizune with a man holding a small bundle in his arms. The man had tanned skin and dark eyes, and his dark hair was pulled up in a pony tail that resembled a pineapple quite a lot, and had a goatee. He had two scars over his face that did nothing to tone down his handsomeness. He was wearing dark pants and long sleeved shirt, and a green vest over his shirt. The man's shoulders were slouched as he walked lazily into the room, and his eyes were drooped a bit, as if he were feeling sleepy. Though she could see the sharp intelligence in his eyes, and was for a moment reminded of Professor Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes that held so much wisdom, and she stopped herself before drowning into thoughts of her previous life.

"Shikaku?" Minato blinked, confused. "What are you doing here? And why did the ANBU let you come in? I remember ordering them to not let anyone come in, except a few people."

The man – _Shikaku_ \- muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Troublesome." And then he said sarcastically "Maybe that's because I had your son with me, whom you forgot in the Meeting Room with the elders before running away at the news of your wife's recovery?"

Lillian raised her brows in disbelief as Minato blushed a deep red and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, while Tsunade just snickered at his expense.

"You left your son in a meeting room?" She asked, horrified.

"It was an accident!" Minato said as he held up his hands in surrender, noticing his wife's incredulous look.

"Who forgets their own son in a Meeting Room?" She asked incredulously.

"Apparently, he does." Tsunade said smugly as she pointed at Minato, who just glared at her.

She let her head fall in her hands. What kind of father leaves their son in their office with a bunch of old people? She understood that he must've been shocked when Shizune must've informed him about her recovery, but still, that was no excuse to forget your own son! She really needed to knock down some sense into him. What did Kushina saw in this guy, anyways? What was she thinking, marrying such an airheaded man? And now when she was happily spending time with _her_ parents in the Spirit world, she was stuck with her family, playing house-wife with them. She moaned in despair and said "I have an idiot for a husband."

Tsunad burst out in laughter, and even Shikaku and Shizune couldn't help but snicker. Minato pouted and said in a mocking hurt tone "You hurt me, Kushina."

Lillian rolled her eyes and shook her head as a small smile appeared on her lips, making Minato beam happily. She glanced up at Shikaku, and her eyes fell down on the little bundle that he held carefully in his arms. Minato followed her line of vision, and his expression softened when he realized that his wife was looking at Naruto. He took Naruto from Shikaku's arms, and nodded his thanks to him, to which the Nara simply tilted his head and bowed down his head. He then turned to walked out of the room, but not before glancing back at Kushina and saying-

"It's good to have you back, Kushina." Saying this, he walked out of the room.

Lillian looked at the back of the retreating man, and then at Minato, who walked towards her with the small bundle of joy in his arms, making faces as walked towards her bed, and she could hear the little toddler gurgling in his arms.

"Here." Minato said as he held up his hands and gently settled Naruto –who was covered with blue blankets- in her arms, and turned to Naruto and said in a soft tone "Naruto, meet your Mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Her voice lodged up in her throat as those _deepdeepdeepdeepdeepdeep_ blue eyes of the baby stared into her purple ones, and she immediately melted. The boy was so small and fragile, that she felt fearful to even touch him – _afraid that he might shatter in pieces_. The boy looked like his father –what with the blonde tuft of hair peeking out from his hair, and his bright blue eyes, but the round shape of his jaw, his small nose and his wide eyes shape were similar to Kushina's. If the boy had been born with red hair, there was no doubt he'd have looked like a mini Kushina – _just with a male body_. She held him tighter as the toddler reached out his chubby hands towards her, and gurgled. Naruto sure was a happy baby, which can actually be seen by the fact that he didn't fuss as much as Teddy had, although he did squirm a lot in her arms. A pool of warmth settled inside her heart as she stared at Naruto, who somehow took chunks of her red hair in his chubby little fingers and brought them to his mouth, dripping them with saliva. And the next time his eyes met hers, she felt the warmth tingle her body and she vowed that she'd do everything to make him happy. She'll do anything to protect this child, and treat him like a son, even though she wasn't his mother technically. _She'd do anything for his happiness._

But this was hypocrisy in it's highest form. Here she was, vowing to protect his happiness, when she was the one who had snatched it away from him. No matter how much she loves him, it'll always be nothing compared to how much Kushina loved her son. She willingly gave up her own body and spirit to protect her son and husband, _how many people could do that?_ Lillian was sure that even she didn't have that much courage to let someone take her place in her life.

She felt like she was spitting on Kushina's sacrifice by taking her place. It was _so_ _wrong_. She knew she had always wanted a family, but not like this. _Not at the cost of someone else's happiness._

But the truth was that even though she resented the predicament she was in, there was no changing the fact that she was in Kushina's body, and Kushina's soul, by all means, was dead. _And she was responsible for it._

"Naruto," she choked out as a lone tear slipped out of her eyes, "I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes as she held him in her arms and hugged him gently. Minato was bewildered, and panicked as tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head and sobbed. If her soul hadn't forced Kushina's out of her body, she'd have been alive right now. "I'm really very sorry Naruto. It's my fault, my entire fault. I- I am so _so_ sorry." _I am so sorry that I couldn't save your Mom and am the reason that she is not alive, though I don't think you'll ever get to know that._

Naruto, sensing his mother's distress, started wailing, and Minato panicked. Now, he had to not only shush up his child, but his wife too, both of whom were bawling their eyes out and Minato had no idea what to do. _Poor him._

She smiled bitterly as Naruto wailed, and wiped her tears by the back of her left sleeve of hospital gown. She then patted Naruto's back and hummed to calm him down. Her eyes were still brimming with tears, but at least they were not falling down. Naruto's wails soon toned down, and soon he ended up asleep. She settled the sleeping baby in her lap and smiled softly as she said "I'll try my best to be a good mother to you, Naruto." _Though I know I would never be able to replace Kushina._

Minato's heart melted into goo at the scene in front of him, as he watched his wife Kushina hummed Naruto to sleep. His heart warmed at the sight before him. This was what he was fighting for- his family. He'd do anything to protect his family.

 _Danzo better watch out if he thinks he'd let the old bastard get his hands on Naruto that easily._

* * *

Lillian glanced out of the window to look at the moon, whose dim light fell into the room, lightening it up a bit. She turned and looked down at the crib next to her bed, and smiled softly as she watched Naruto sleeping peacefully. The baby had woken up a while ago and started crying, and she breast-fed him and soon he was asleep again. Even though he was a happy baby, Naruto could sure cause a ruckus.

It has been days since she had woken up, and her injuries were healing perfectly well, though according to Tsunade it'd take quite a time since her body is trying to adjust with the lack of nine tails chakra inside her body. It turned out that she had been the previous Jinchurikki – _go figure_. That's why it was taking much time for her to recover.

Meanwhile Minato had moved Naruto's crib and toys and all his essentials in the Hospital room, when he realized that she was quite unwilling to part up with Naruto. It was really a tiring task to take care for a baby for twenty-four/seven, but she was all too delighted to do it since she was banned from leaving her hospital room as when the last time she had done it, she had fainted in the middle of the street while sneaking around – _in her hospital gown no less_ \- and had given quite a heart attack to Minato.

Even though most of her time is spent on caring for Naruto, she got bored easily. There was nothing for her to do around here. Minato rarely visited her – _Hokage duties and all_ \- but he tried his best to visit at least during lunch and dinner every day. He'd always arrive looking tired to death, and would watch her and Naruto the entire time. Sometimes, he would talk about his day, and sometimes they'd both discuss about the seal she had used to seal up the nine tails inside him and Naruto. Though he'd enter up dead tired, he always left with a smile on his lips, which she didn't know why, but it always made her somewhat happy.

Tsunade came regularly –although that was only for check-up or for threatening her to not do anything stupid like sneaking out of the hospital or not taking her medicines on time. She always left quickly, leaving her bored as hell.

The ANBU guards around her room did not talk at all, and she sometimes wondered if they don't get bored at all, standing there all day, keeping a watch over her.

No one came to visit her except Minato, Tsunade and sometimes even Shikaku, and she wondered why won't anyone visit Kushina, because she seemed like the kind of person everyone loved, just like George and Fred had been loved by everyone in Hogwarts – _well, except maybe the Slyhtherins and Snape_. She had a feeling it was because Minato had banned anyone from entering her room or something, because she had clearly remembered the number of people who had approached her and wished her to get well soon when she had sneaked out into the village one day. _Not that she recognized anyone of them._

She leaned her back against the pillow and wondered if she had somehow short-circuited Kushina's brain. She knew Kushina's memories were supposed to be merging with her, the proof of this was the fact that her mind had recognized Minato, Naruto and even Tsunade immediately. So why did she not recognize anything in the village? Why is it that Kushina's memories weren't appearing and giving her an insight on everything? When she had roamed around the village, she had felt like a stranger roaming in a new city they had arrived, and got lost a multiple times. Not to ignore the fact that she recognized none of the people who had approached her, even though some of them seemed pretty close to her. Especially those three teenagers who called her _"Sensei"_ and the black haired woman by the name of Mikoto Uchiha.

She wondered if she'd ever retain Kushina's memories. Was she really doomed to spend her life as the 'amnesic wife of the Hokage'? _Will Kushina's memories ever get merged with hers? Or was it just a wishful thinking?_

She hissed as memories assaulted her mind, visions running before her eyes in a very fast pace. Her head thundered as if Fluffy had stomped over it a thousand times, and she felt pain even worse than that of Cruciatious Curse. She held her head in her hands and screamed bloody murder as the unbearable pain shot through her head, and made her whole body ache. She thrashed and screamed, and willed the pain to die down, but it only kept increasing, so did the speed at which the memories flashed through her mind. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and it got very hard to breath, but her eyes saw nothing except the visions that her brain was showing.

In the background she could hear shattering of a glass, Naruto's wails - _the poor boy must've been woken up by her screams_ , shouts, and a soothing presence that held her hand and whispered sweet things to her; But all this was overwhelmed by the pain that threatened to break her body apart.

As her memories merged up with Kushina's, she had a hard time differing which one was her's and which one was Kushina's. But there was something same in each one of them – _pain, blood and red demonic eyes that haunted their lives since the time they've been young._

As soon as the images of Voldemort sending the killing curse at her appeared before her eyes, her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and she blacked out.

* * *

 **A/n: I am getting really lazy, I think I'm losing motivation to keep typing the story, even though I do have the whole idea fit in my head. Can someone please cure my laziness? I don't really want to turn into a Nara –with no smarts to back up my laziness, of course.**

 **Oh, and before I forget! Here's the ReviewQuestion for today-**

 **#Review Question- If you were given a chance to change or stop any one incident from happening in the Naruto World, which one would you choose?**

 **I'd choose to stop the The Nine tails attack- especially Minato and Kushina's deaths. I know without them Naruto had grown out to be quite a strong willed person, but still I would never wish any child to lose their parents –especially such a loving one as Minato and Kushina.**

 **So, what do you think? Which incident would you want to change in Narutoverse's History?**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. We Are A Family

Her mind was in shambles- _literally_. When Lillian had thought about merging Kushina's memories with her own, her magic had accidentally merged with some of Kushina's chakra subconsciously, that caused her mindscape to implode. All the memories whirled around her faster than her eyes could see, and she was sure she'd go deaf with all too many voices speaking at the same time in different memories that whirled around her. So, what do you think the first thing she did in such an apocalypse? She fled, of course.

 _So much for being a Gryffindor._

She fled to a corner in the mindscape where things weren't so hectic. She took a deep breath, and tried to sort out a plan. _Okay_ , first thing she'd have to do was to build up Occumulency shields and wards all around the mindscape so that no _Ninja-mind-reader-wannabe_ could enter her mind during her such a vulnerable state.

But did Ninjas have legillimens like wizards do?

Who knows? _It's never too late to be cautious, right?_ -A sudden memory of Moody screaming "CONSTANT VIGILIANCE!" sprang up before her, and she shrieked out in terror as she stumbled down in the darkness of her mind and kicked the memory away.

 _Merlin, if this keeps up for much longer, she was sure she'd go insane._ She really needed to do something about this, and fast.

"Of course." She stood up and said as realization dawned on her, and a small smile bloomed on her lips. "Who said I have to do this all alone?" She held out her hands and concentrated the chakra to accumulate before her, but it was being difficult as she was too used to magic, hence summoning up chakra was proving to be quite difficult to her.

The problem was not that chakra and magic were quite similar to each other. In fact, it was quite opposite. Even though chakra and magic were both energies, they were more like oil and water- they did not mix well. You can't weave hand-signs and channel magic for doing a jutsu, similarly you can't force chakra to flow out perfectly in a wand. Metaphorically, It's like only a specific key can open a lock –you can't just open the lock with just any key. Both Chakra and Magic may be energies, but the way to use that energy is very different. Mixing these two is very difficult, but if you do mix them somehow, the result will not be good. _At all._

And since Lillian was used to channeling magic at her will, gathering up chakra was very hard to do, since she had never done it – _to speak literally_. But technically, Kushina has done it a numerous time, hence it is not an impossible task for her.

Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead as the gathered chakra that she held in her arms began to take shape. She concentrated as she shaped the blue shimmering chakra into a figure of a red haired girl she respected so much since recently. The chakra made person opened her eyes and blinked as she stared at Lillian, and muttered "Wait….. You're not Boss."

"No I'm not." Lillian admitted as she wiped sweat from her forehead, and pulled a treacherous flaming red curl behind her ear. "I'm filling up for her from now on. She permitted me to live on as her."

"So basically, you're like a parasite leaching on boss's physical energy and kicked her out of her own body." Kushina said flatly, making Lillian flinch. This cold, emotionless persona was really not like the real Kushina, who was warm, kind and full of energy.

Lillian's emerald green eyes fell down on the ground, unable to look up at her. She knew she shouldn't take her words to heart, but _damn!_ She wasn't wrong, was she? If it hadn't been for her, Kushina would've been alive right now. _If she had just-_

"Anyways, I don't care. Parasite or not, Boss gave you permission to use her chakra as your own, so I don't believe my opinion matters anyways." Kushina shrugged, and then saluted to her as she asked "So, what are the orders, new Boss?"

Lillian scratched the back of her head and said "Er, would you mind helping me sort out this mess?" She gestured around her, and for the first time Kushina's persona looked around to see what the real problem was. The mindscape was shattered and the memories were out of control, whirling around like a tornado. Even the chakra was floating around wildly, and…. _Were those tendrils of Mahou (Magic) she was seeing?_

Not even her boss had caused this much destruction when she had first met the Demon Fox in her mindscape – _and that was saying something since that day she had broke her mind such that she fell in a coma for six months._

The Kushina-persona face sweat dropped seeing the disaster around her and muttered "Geez, you're even worse than boss."

Lillian asked uncertainly "That was not a compliment, was it?"

"It definitely wasn't." She deadpanned.

Lillian sweat dropped.

* * *

The following week had been – _to simply put it_ \- painful for Lillian. She had been knocked out for the first two days dealing with the full brunt of memories in subconscious level. _Thank Merlin_ for Occumulency shields, they had helped a lot with sorting out Kushina's memories, and also helped her create a mental persona for Kushina who'd guard her own memories as she didn't want a repeat episode of what had happened in her fifth year – _she still was miffed by the fact that Voldemort had once almost possessed her mind and body in her fifth year when she had been vulnerable seeing Sirius die because of her._ Since that disastrous event, Is it really that surprising that she was wary of Mind-readers?

Thanks to Occumulency, she had been able to create a Kushina's persona – _which wasn't that hard considering she just had to accumulate Kushina's chakra flowing through the body and shape it up to look like her_ \- to help her sort out both her memories and Kushina's. And good thing she did too, since some mind reader had occurred in her mindscape while she was strengthening the barrier runes and seals around her more forbidden memories -like Cedric dying during her fourth year and Voldemort's revival ritual, the torture she had to endure at Malfoy Manor when they got caught during Horcrux Hunt, the gruesome way Snape had died before her eyes and worse- her own not-so-pleasant death and what happened following it. She didn't want anyone to find out about them.

So, anyways, she had been strengthening the barriers around those forbidden memories when a legillimen Ninja dared to enter her Mindscape after breaking through the pitiful wards she had set up temporarily around her mind. The Mind Reader had ended up being on Kushina's side of mindscape where the Kushina-persona had been struggling with various untamed memories of Kushina's life when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and broke her concentration, releasing all the memories she had captured till now. Furious that all her hard work just went down in drain, she snarled at the poor mind reader, and kicked him out of her mind, screaming-

"Do you want to get killed, Inoichi? If you want to remain alive then _Don't. you. Dare. Come. Back. here!"_

Hearing that, Lillian rolled down on the ground with laughter as Kushina's persona kicked the Mind reader out. You have to admit though, that was _freaking hilarious!_

* * *

A few days later

* * *

"Are you alright? Do you need anything- like food water or anything?"

"Minato, _for the hundredth time now_ , I'm _fine_!" Lillian snapped, annoyed at Minato who kept asking her every five minute or so if she was fine. She was really regretting waking up.

 _Why, oh why had she not stayed in her Mindscape?_

Oh right, because Kushina's persona had kicked her out of the Mindscape. _Damn Kushina and her impulsive chakra!_ She sure is quite brash and impulsive. And she really knows how to pack a good kick, _Damn_ she could still the phantom pains in her butt as the Kushina persona had kicked her out – _literally_ \- of the Mindscape!

"Are you sure? You _really_ don't need anything?" Minato pressed on as he furrowed his brow and gazed at her with a concerned look.

She growled angrily under her breath. _Damn these husband and wife were making her life a living hell!_ She really wanted to kick Death into oblivion for dropping her in this mess. It was all his fault that she was stuck here playing house-wife here when in reality she should've been enjoying Peace with her family! She glowered angrily at him, as her blood red hair floated in the air with the help of chakra, and split into nine parts. A menacing look appeared on her face as she asked in a sickly sweet voice "Care to repeat that to me once again, _sweetheart_?"

Minato blanched as he saw the look she was giving him, and did the only sane thing he could do to save himself from the wrath of his wife- He fled the room.

And no, he was _Not_ screaming like a headless chicken as he ran away. No way. Definitely _NOT._

… _.Oh Shut up and stop laughing at him!_

* * *

Lillian was bored. Like really, _really_ bored. _Being Kushina sucks, really!_ In her previous life as Lillian Potter, every moment of her life was an adventure. Not a moment went idle. _And now?_ Duh, she was going to rip off her hair from boredom.

And no she was not alone. After there was nothing for her to do. _Really._ Taking care of a kid would only keep you busy for some time. Rest of the time, she was left staring at the boring white ceiling and walls, or hearing Tsunade's rants about how it was all her fault that she was stuck in this godforsaken village, or staring at Minato as he sits next to her bed and complete his paperwork - _since he was convinced that when he wasn't here, something bad always happened to her._ Gosh, being a Hokage was such a dorky job. Who'd want to be a Hokage anyways?

 _Oh right, Kushina did- once_. Maybe if someone had told the woman earlier that all the Hokage had to do was fill up paperwork or attend boring meetings with Council members who were stingy old coots, she'd have shrieked out in horror would've vowed to NEVER be a Hokage.

Now to think of it, it was a good thing Kushina didn't become the Hokage. She shuddered to even think the state of the village if Kushina was to ever become Hokage. The Village won't have been standing if she had been made the Forth Hokage instead of Minato.

"It's time for your medicine, Lady Kushina." Shizune's voice snapped her out of her trance and she turned and glanced at Shizune, with a tray in her hands that had her medicines on it, as well as a glass of water. Behind her stood three boys, who looked not more than sixteen. She raised her eyebrows as she recognized the three of them. According to Kushina's memories, these were her students. She had actually met them that one time when she had managed to sneak out of the Hospital, and boy had she almost fled when the three of them started crying hysterically and hugged her tightly when she met them accidentally in training Ground Two. _Boy, that had been scary_.

"Guy? Ebisu? Genma? What are you three doing here? I thought Minato ordered the ANBU guarding the room so as not to let anyone in except himself, Tsunade and Shizune." She asked as she tilted her head.

Guy, being the eccentric person he is, said in his loud, yelling voice with tears streaming down his eyes "The Hokage finally acknowledged our youthfulness and let us visit you, Sensei! HOW YOUTHFUL OF HIM!"

Genma and Shizune sweat dropped. Genma slid the senbon in his mouth slightly as he muttered under his breath "Or maybe he was fed up of you screaming your ' _youthful_ ' comments and pestering him for days and that's why he granted access to her room."

"Now, now Genma, Don't be so rude to your teammate." She scolded him almost unknowingly, as if it was a daily routine. Maybe it was, if Kushina's memories were to be taken into account.

Genma shrugged as he looked away and said "He asked for it."

Guy turned towards him, and smiled blindingly at him, and stuck his thumb out upwards, doing his nice-Guy pose and said "Thank you for your support!"

 _Merlin, was that an actual sunset behind him, or was it an illusion?!_

"Who the hell taught him that?" She asked out in horror as she pointed at Guy, or maybe she was pointing at the blinding Genjutsu of sunset behind him. Genma couldn't tell.

"Chouza-Sensei taught him that to keep him busy for some time." Genma answered nonchalantly, as if it was an everyday occurrence – _or maybe it was_.

She groaned as she let her head fall in her hands as she muttered "I swear I'm going to kill him when I meet him the next time. I asked him to take my place as the Team Captain for your squad temporarily, who told him to mess up with you guys?!" Genma swore he heard her mutter "I swear he's taking revenge about that time she messed up his snacks. It was an accident!" He shook his head and ignored her, knowing that his whole Team was filled with weirdos.

Shizune ignored the antics of the three boys behind her as she handed her a pill and a glass of water. Lillian grimaced as she chugged down the medicine with a glass of water and muttered incoherent words, which were something along the lines of "….so bitter…" and "…never thought I'll miss Poppy's healing tonics…."

When Lillian stopped gagging and complaining about the bitter taste left in her mouth after the medicine, she eyes the third member of Kushina's Squad, who was being unnaturally quiet. Now, Lillian knew that Ebisu wasn't exactly a shy person – _thanks to Kushina's memories_ \- she knew Ebisu was an egoistic boy who looks down on anyone who is less skilled than him, and is jealous of almost anyone who is better than him. The boy was such a hypocrite – _not to mention that he was a closet pervert too_ \- and can't seem to keep his mouth shut most of the times. So it was really a miracle that he was being quiet right now.

Curious, she looked at Ebisu and realized that the boy was immersed in his book. She noticed that the book had an orange cover and there was a picture of a man chasing a woman over the cover. She squinted her eyes to read the title, and it something like "Make Out Paradise?"

"Huh? What did you say, Sensei?" Guy asked, and she realized that she had the attention of all the teenagers. Well, except one.

Ebisu giggled in a perverted fashion, and….. _was that blood dripping from his nose?_

"What are you reading, Ebisu?" She asked dubiously as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Startled by the fact that his Sensei was calling him, Ebisu jumped and blinked his eyes at his Sensei – _not that anyone'd know because of his sunglasses hiding his eyes from their view_. When he noticed that Kushina-Sensei was glaring at the book, he gulped in fear and tried to hide it from her view and squeaked out "N-Nothing." He knew if Kushina-Sensei caught on what he was reading, he'd be six feet under. Kushina-Sensei was terrifying at times, and now seemed like such a moment when she'd start hissing out as a raging dragon anytime.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." She asked dryly. Honestly, it was just a book. Why was he hiding it so much? "What is it?" she asked him again "Why are you hiding it from me?"

Ebisu just stared at her, with sweat dripping down his forehead as he could imagine the torture he'd go through if his Sensei finds out what kind of literature he was reading. He glanced at his teammates from the corner of his eyes, but both Genma and Guy had scooted away from the bed, and even Shizune was inching towards the door, knowing that Kushina-Sensei's temper would explode soon.

When Ebisu did not reply to her, she made a noise of exasperation and held out her hand. "Give it to me." She said, and Ebisu looked like a deer caught in highlights.

A vein twitched over her forehead as he did not reply, and she said in a menacing tone "I said _GIVE IT TO ME!_ "

Ebisu squeaked out in terror as he all but threw the Orange Book of Doom at his Sensei, who caught it almost easily. _Huh, your body has good reflexes Kushina._ She mused as she flipped the book and read the plot-summary at the back of the book.

"Hm… Porn, huh?"

* * *

Minato really didn't want to do this, not now at least. He wanted to confront Kushina about the seals sometime later, maybe when she was a little better, but the Council Elders were demanding to know the workings of the Seal she put on him and Naruto, and especially where she had learned such style of Sealing arts all of a sudden. And what was that shit with the Shinigami? It had looked like she was ordering the Death god. How was it even possible? He himself was suspicious of it, since he knew if Kushina had known about it beforehand she would've told him about it, but he loved his wife more than anything, and that's why he knew it'd do no good to be suspicious of her as it'd only dwindle his trust on her. And trust is a necessary aspect in a relationship. he didn't want her to stress more than she already was.

However, the Elders had no qualms such as that, and hence had pressed to meet Kushina to ask her about the _Jinchurikki_ s' seal and how it worked. _Especially Danzo_. They were worried if the demon fox would escape once again from either Minato or his son, and that's why they are being cautious. _Or that's what they had said._

Minato snorted. _As if_. He knew what Danzo was trying to do. He had known from Lord Third Hokage – _Hiruzen Sarutobi_ \- that Danzo had always wanted to be Hokage, hence he didn't necessary like Minato. Add to the fact that Minato was one of the two _Jinchurrikki_ s now, Danzo absolutely hate Minato now. He seems to have a notion that _jinchurriki_ s are nothing more than a weapon and he longed to have his hands on a _Jinchurrikki_ so that he could weaponize them. He can't use Minato, since Minato was the Hokage, and was on a higher rank to even consider doing anything to him. There's also the fact that Minato was an adult now, hence not so gullible to Danzo's manipulations.

But Naruto, _Kami_ , Naruto was just a child – _a two months old baby, at that_ \- so if Danzo somehow – _he shudders to even think of that possibility_ \- gets his hands on Naruto, he'd be able to manipulate his child into a perfect little soldier, who is nothing but a weapon.

But Minato knew Danzo can't do that now, since the sealing art used to seal up the Nine tails inside both Minato and Naruto was something they had never seen, or heard of. Since no one knew what kind of seal had been used on both him and his son – _except Kushina, of course_ \- Danzo wouldn't dare to do anything since he wouldn't know how to change the seal, or modify it for his own greedy purposes. That makes Kushina a target in his eyes. He wouldn't put it past the old coot to get her kidnapped so as she could alter Naruto's seal for his own purposes –especially now when she was weak and bedridden due to her injuries.

Not that Minato would let him do anything like that. He swear that if Danzo try _anything_ to harm his family, he'd _kill_ the old coot with his bare hands. He can't lose Kushina, or Naruto. Not when his beautiful wife had almost died once.

Well, it was a good thing that Jiraiya Sensei had decided to come along with him to inspect the seal, or else he might've gone berserk on Danzo as soon as that bastard demanded to confront his wife about the seals.

He didn't realize when he reached her room, but he snapped into attention when the ANBU guarding the room bowed to the Hokage, and the four members of the Council Advisors behind him as they passed through them. Minato stopped right before the door that led to Kushina's room, and nodded towards the silver haired ANBU member guarding the door, wearing a dog mask over his face. The Dog ANBU bowed down and opened the door for the party of six to enter the room.

When he entered the room, he found Kushina patting Naruto's chest, and bouncing him over her lap, as the two months Old boy snuggled peacefully into his blankets. However, Minato blanched when he saw Kushina reading a way too familiar book –with that blasted orange cover- with an interested gleam in her eyes.

"Kushina, pray tell, why are you reading that, that _thing_?!"

"Because I'm bored and have nothing else to do." Lillian said dryly as she placed the book down and finally glanced up at Minato, and was startled to see five more people with him. Wow, she really must be so out of it to not notice five more people, especially when they had as much powerful chakra as they had. She recognized them from Kushina's memories. These were the stuck up Council Advisors who were always breathing down Kushina's neck, well at least three of them were.

 _Well, looks like this isn't a friendly little visit, is it now?_

She glanced at Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage who was smoking from his pipe, "Lord Third." She then let her eyes fall on the the cold coot Kushina had hated the most, the one with bandages covering his right arm and eyes and walked with the help of cane- The emotionless bastard by the name of Danzo Shimura "Lord Danzo." She stared at the old man with spectacles, giving her a cold look "Lord Homura." She then looked at the old woman standing next to him, with her grey hair tied up in a neat bun and giving off an air of superiority and Royalty "Lady Koharu." She let her eyes wander on the white haired man who stood next to Minato, who had red lines stretching from his eyes to his cheeks. She remembered from Kushina's memories that this man was one of the Legendary Sannin –like Tsunade- and was also Minato's Sensei, "Master Jiraiya _." Looks like this little visit is nothing more than a political meeting._ She stared at Minato, realizing that this man standing in front of him is not Kushina's husband at that moment, but the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

 _Damn, and here goes her good mood down the drain._

"Lord Hokage, to what do I owe this _pleasant_ visit?" she asked with her best poker face on, which twitched slightly as Kushina's face muscles were not used to stay unmoving for a long time. At times like this, she really wished she had her old body.

Minato opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by none other than Jiraiya.

" _Ohhohohoho!_ " Jiraiya giggled pervertedly as he raised his brows suggestively and stared pointedly at the orange book she had just placed down. "Look what do we have here. Little innocent Kushina was reading my first book of Make-out paradise series." He wiggled his brows and said teasingly "naughty, naughty Kushina."

She stared at him curiously and asked "You wrote this book?"

His chest puffed out as he said dramatically "Why, of course! Isn't it a Masterpiece?!"

"Bullshit. This is the worst porn I've ever read." She said flatly.

 _Cue a two minute silence._

" _WHAAAAAAAAAA-?!_ HOW DARE YOU INSULT SUCH A SACRED PIECE OF LITERATURE! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" He roared out in anger. "You clearly have no sense of literature!"

She said dryly "I have plenty sense of literature. It is you who doesn't know what you're trying to do. Your story has no strong plot, the main character makes no sense at all, and there are so many grammatical mistakes in it. The only thing that makes sense is smut, which, I must say, is the only thing around which the whole story revolves. Your story does not follow a basic story-line, and there is clearly no plot. This is by far the worst story I've read. Even _the Tale of the Three Brothers_ didn't suck this much, considering all it revolved around was _the Deathly hallows_."

"The what-?" Jiraiya asked, a hint of recognition in his voice, but Lillian didn't think about it much.

"It's nothing." She said as she waved her hand off dismissively. "The point is that your story is so boring that it-"

"Ah-hem!" Minato cleared his throat, making her stop mid-rant. She blushed as she realized that she became so engrossed in her ranting that she had almost forgotten about the five other people who stood next to Jiraiya.

She blushed a deep red, ignoring Minato's chuckles and muttered "Sorry." Then she cleared her throat as she looked up and asked "Er, so what are you guys doing here?" and then winced as she realized that she really had no sense of subtlety after all. Was she really this bad usually, or is it the after effects of being in Kushina's body with her brash and unpredictable chakra?

So lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized when the six of them tensed up.

Lady Koharu's voice snapped her out of her trance "Two Months ago, On the night of October Tenth when the Nine Tails attacked the Village, you were the one who sealed up the Nine Tails in two separate people, is that correct?"

"It is." She answered truthfully.

"The Sealing method you used was unlike any other we've seen before." Lord Homura asked sternly "Where did you learn that kind of Sealing Method?"

She was sure almost all of them were digging holes in her head with their glares. She'd have to tread carefully now. She had to bullshit her way out of this. Though If she was caught lying, it won't end well for her. Fortunately, she was a very convincing liar - _er-_ well sometimes. "Why?' She answered, looking quite clueless and innocent, "I had learned it in Whirlpool Village along with the Clan's uzumaki Sealing Arts."

Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi raised his brow and asked "Then why haven't we heard of it before? And also why didn't you use it before, or taught it to Minato when you were teaching him Uzumaki Sealing Arts?"

 _Busted!_

She tried to look nonchalant, but on inside she was panicking. _Ugh!_ She's one step away from being thrown in jail, if they keep up dissecting her lies like that! _Old bastards, why can't they mind their own business?!_ She tilted her head and answered truthfully "Because not many people can do that."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked curiously. Among this little band of misfits, only Minato seems eager to learn about another type of Sealing Arts. And maybe Master Jiraiya too. The others were just here to make her life hell, she was sure of it.

She smiled softly and answered "It is because this Type of sealing requires a whole set of Alphabet and it's own grammar. It's literally another language."

 _And, it requires Magic, not chakra._

"Another Language? You can make seals in another language too?!" Jiraiya asked eagerly.

She leveled him with a flat stare. "What are you so surprised about? Fuinjutsu, if need be, is the art that can even bend realities with a few adjustment in runes." she tilted her head and mused "What's so surprising about it being also used in a different language?"

"Anyways," she said as she shook her head, when she realised that she has been ranting out her musings quite a bit loudly "the Sealing type I used were the Ancient runes, an Art of Sealing that requires only _magic_ to use it."

"Ma-what?" Jraiya asked, confused.

She can't actually tell them about magic.

"Spiritual energy." She said dismissively. "If one can use Spiritual Chakra better, they can learn to use Ancient runes too."

If she did tell them about Magic, then she would be breaking the Statue of Secrecy, and the Purebloods are gonna bitch to her about it forevever and ever- _wait, is she even in the same world or not? Does this world have the magical Britain, the Statue of Secrecy and all the magical mumbo jumbo?_

 _what if Death send her into an entirely new Dimension?_

 _Well shit, she'd need to sort it out as soon as she can._

while she was having an inner monologue, Minato placed a hand over her, startling her as she shrieked and backed away from him. He blinked at her, surprised. "Kushina?" he asked with a frown.

"M-Minato?" She murmered, placing a hand over her chest over racing heart, and then looked down as her mind started up conjuring thoughts at a very high speed.

If it isn't the same world, how will she ever meet her friends? and Teddy? Oh Merlin her beloved Godson Teddy! She had been waiting for herself to heal properly so that she can meet him as soon as possible and explain him everything about what had happeend, but now it seems like quite an impossible task. How will she ever meet him now?

Her breathing quickened and she looked up at Minato with wide eyes, who was already panicking now seeing her look so frazzled, while the Council elders shared a look and the Third Hokage Hiruzen sarutobi sent one of the ANBU to fetch Tsunade. Minato took her in his arms, and hugged her tighter as she started to thrash around in his arms.

 _'I don't want to be here!'_ she wanted to scream. _'I want to be back with my Godson!'_

Minato gave her a concerned glance and asked, "What's wrong, Kushina?"

She didn't say anything, but she did stopped her thrashing and let herself be hugged by her husband. Minato sent a pleading look to Jiraiya, who understood what his student was trying to say, and turned towards the Council elders with a cheerful look on his face. "Gentleman," He glanced at Koharu and added "and Ladies, I think we should give the both of them some privacy." saying this he ushered out the Council members, leaving Minato to calm Kushina down.

Minato placed his hands over her cheeks, and made her stare him in his _blueblueblueblueblue_ eyes. he gave her a concerned look and asked "Kushina? Why are you so upset?" he gave her a soft look and whispered "You know you can trust me,right?"

Her purple eyes, now a vibrant green, were filled with tears and she placed her dainty hands over his and pulled them away from her and then shook her head and said "I-I know, Minato. B-But just leave me alone this once, okay?"

She tilted her head away from him and let her tears fall, while her husband held her closer to him, worried about her. She appreciated his concern, really, but she was also worried about the fact that if she happens to not be in the same world as before, she might lose the chance to meet her Godson for forever.

 _Teddy, i am so sorry..._

* * *

 **A/n: Hey, I tried my best okay. Don't throw rotten eggs and tomatoes at me if you didn't like this chapter, I swear I'll do my best next time!**

 **Alright now, time for ReviewQuestion!**

 **(EDITED)#ReviewQuestion- If you were ever given a chance to study under any one of the three Sannin, which one would you chose?**

 **I'd choose Tsunade, because eh, then i'd be able to heal others, and you can't forget the Monster strength, Dattebayo!**

 **Oh, and before I forget, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note!

**Hi guys... I think I'll keep this story, though Love By Chance is still going to be deleted... And, who knows, maybe one day when I get my inspiration back, I'll continue it on?**

 **P.S. I edited the last chapter and added something new in the second half, I hope you'll give it a chance. I had deleted chapter 5, because I thought I'll update it some time later after I have edited it too. For the time being, this story is being ON HOLD but as soon as I get my muse back, i'll start writing it once again!**


End file.
